fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 136
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass der Titel eine Anspielung auf Schach sein sollte? ------------------------------------------ „Mister Verde, in ihrem Plan gibt es einige Dinge, die mich verwirren“, fragte Calva und ließ seine Knöchel knacken, „Warum steht ihnen Prof. Silver und ihre Begleitung nicht bei, wenn sie euch doch eingeschmuggelt hat? Warum tauchen sie erst wieder auf, nachdem die Ernennung von Don Rosso legitim gewesen wäre? Und warum tötete ihre Verstärkung den Türsteher, wo sie doch immer auf mögliche Gewaltfreiheit plädierten?“ „Mit Prof. Silver hatte ich nichts am Hut. Die Sache mit dem Zeitpunkt ist eigentlich reiner Zufall, ich hatte meine Probleme wieder hier her zukommen. Und bezüglich meiner Verstärkung kann ich nur sagen, dass sie sehr schwer unter Kontrolle zu halten ist, also wird dein Türsteher sie wohl nicht reingelassen haben“, log Kock, damit Lees Plan aufging, musste es so aussehen, als wäre er der alleinige Drahtzieher hinter dieser Aktion. „Ich verstehe“, sagte Calva, strich sich mit seinen breiten Fingern noch einmal über die Glatze, dann verschwand er plötzlich. Aufgrund seiner Statur hätte ihm keiner der Piraten eine solch schnelle Bewegung zugetraut. Mit einem gewaltigen Aufschlag zerbrach ein Teil der Bühne als Kock darauf geschleudert wurde. „Befolgt den Plan“, rief Kock und fing dann laut zu Husten an. Seine Freunde befolgten seinen Ruf und zerstreuten sich um über die verschiedenen Türen tiefer ins Gebäude zu gelangen. Kock selbst richtete sich wieder auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung, dabei fielen mehrere Erdklumpen unter seinem Anzug hervor. Der Staub legte sich recht rasch und als Kock wieder klare Sicht hatte, bemerkte er, dass auch Calva verschwunden war. Er ließ den Blick schweifen und als er den Sicherheitschef nirgendwo erblicken konnte, kletterte er zurück auf den noch heilen Rest der Bühne um den Weg hinter dem Vorhang zu erkunden. Gerade als er dem Raum den Rücken zukehrte und den Vorhang zur Seite schob, tauchte Calva mit erhobener Faust hinter ihm auf. Doch diesmal wurde Calva weg geschleudert, da ihm Grey seinen Eselshuf ins Gesicht rammte. „Vergiss den Plan nicht!“, flüsterte ihm Kock noch zu, und nachdem Grey, „Klar, klar“, sagte, verschwand er hinter dem Vorhang. „Der Bauer opfert sich um den König weiterzubringen, oder wie?“, fragte Calva und versuchte dabei beleidigend zu klingen. „Ich würde mich eher als 'Turm' bezeichnen“, erwiderte Grey grinsend und verwandelte seinen Arm wieder zurück in einen Menschlichen. -Derzeit bei Allister- Hastig lief er durch die Gänge, hinter ihm eine Horde von Anzugträgern. Er hatte nicht auf seinen Weg geachtet und sprintete nun ziellos durch das große Gebäude. Unterm Rennen schielte er auf eine kleine Apparatur, die an seinem Handgelenk befestigt war. Darauf waren neun kleine, grüne Leuchten angebracht, gerade als er hinsah verfärbte sich eine Orange. Er wandte den Blick von dem Gerät ab und blickte wieder nach vorne, wo er einen großen Spiegel sah. Die Horde, die ihn verfolgte, hatte einiges an Geschwindigkeit eingebüßt und war nun weit abgeschlagen, doch einer der Männer blieb kurz stehen und holte eine Pistole hervor. Allister erkannte die Schussrichtung und wich instinktiv zur Seite aus, worauf die Kugel den Spiegel traf und ihn zerbrach. Durch den Schuss abgelenkt, hatte Allister noch weniger darauf geachtet, wo er hin lief und fand sich nun in einer Sackgasse wieder. Keuchend hielt er inne und hörte die Menschenmenge näher kommen. Vor ihm war nur ein großes Gemälde das einen weißen Hasen in einem braunen Kaninchen Kostüm zeigte. Zu seiner Rechten befand sich ein Fenster, das weit offen stand, er könnte hinaus springen, jedoch war es draußen dunkel und er wusste nicht in welchem Stock er sich befand. Die Stimmen seiner Verfolger wurden lauter und plötzlich fiel Allister auf, dass die Leinwand des Gemäldes leicht vibrierte, während er einen sanften Luftzug verspürte. Er zog seitlich an dem Portrait worauf es, wie eine Tür, aufschwang und den Blick auf einen Durchgang freigab. Von Zeitdruck und Neugier gepackt, schritt Allister in den Durchgang und verdeckte die Öffnung wieder mit dem Gemälde. Er hielt einige Sekunden inne und lauschte, wie seine Verfolger von der anderen Seite des Portraits riefen, „Er muss aus dem Fenster gesprungen sein! Vermutlich läuft er zurück zum Tor, wir können ihm den Weg abschneiden, folgt mir!“ Leicht grinsend drehte sich Allister um, und begutachtete nun den Raum in dem er sich befand. Tatsächlich handelte es sich wieder um einen Gang, der sich kaum von denen unterschied, die er gerade durchlaufen hatte. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass es hier mehr Portraits gab, die allesamt Damen und Herren in edlen Gewand darstellten. Unter den Bildern waren goldene Schilder angebracht, die jeweils mit einem Namen und zwei Daten versehen waren. Je weiter er ging, desto leserlicher wurden die Namen, bis er sich schließlich vor einer Reihe von leeren Bilderrahmen und Goldschildern befand. Auf dem letzten beschrifteten Goldschild stand „Magnus Maria Verde“, jedoch ohne Datum. Auf dem dazugehörigen Gemälde waren bereits die obere Hälfte eines bequemen Stuhls und die Umrisse eines menschlichen Kopfes zu sehen. „Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass der Don verschwunden war, bevor überhaupt sein Bild fertiggestellt wurde“, sagte eine weibliche Stimme und Allister sprang vor Schreck auf. Die Frau, die ihn schon am Nachmittag in Bacino angegriffen hatte, schritt nun langsam auf ihn zu und strafte dabei eine lange, schwarze Peitsche. „Deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen scheinst du immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben, wer ich bin“, sagte sie genüsslich, „Das ist schade, schließlich haben wir eine so bewegende Vergangenheit“ „Was meinst...?“, fing Allister an und tat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „Weißt du es nicht mehr?“, fragte sie, „Unser aller erstes Treffen. Versuch dich zu erinnern, denk an deinen Arm.“ Allister war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie meinte, bei ihrem ersten Treffen hatte sie seinen Arm gefesselt, doch wieso sollte er sich daran nicht mehr erinnern können? „Ich frage mich nur, wie dein Arm so schnell und so gut wieder anwachsen konnte“, sagte sie und worauf Allister fragend das Gesicht verzog, was Tortura ein langgezogenes und schrilles Lachen entlockte. In dem Moment, als er das Lachen vernahm, wurden plötzlich seine Gedanken mit Bildern und Geräuschen überströmt. Er sah, wie er selbst in den brennenden Ruinen eines Hauses lag und zu einer Gestalt aufsah. Die Gestalt ließ das seltsame Lachen ertönen, das er gerade eben vernommen hatte. Er wollte schützend seinen Arm vor sich halten, doch da war nur ein blutiger Stummel. Schon wollte er vor Panik und Schmerz schreien, doch soweit kam es nie. Es wurde alles schwarz und stumm, er wusste nicht mehr, wo er war, wer er war und seit wann er schon hier war. Und irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er es auch gar nicht wissen wollte.